


to the top of the clouds, we're floating away

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Submissive Phillip Carlyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: She doesn’t think it’s her place. Phillip can tell through tentative touches of lithe hands, hesitation in her actions. Itisher place. She’s at the top of the world every night in every show. There’s no reason for it to be any different in his tent.





	to the top of the clouds, we're floating away

“Impatient boy.”

Her hands are like a phantom’s touch against his skin and Phillip groans– except it comes out pitched too high, a singular note drawn out in displeasure and he can’t find it in himself to care that he’s _whining_. He wants her mouth on his. He wants to be _inside_ her. He needs her. He needs _her._ “I’ve been waiting all day,” he gasps, and her hands sliding along his chest lessen the pressure that makes it feel like he’s suffocating in the heat of the tent and the press of her knees snug around his thighs.

Truth; a promise discussed, months upon months of sharing a bed, gradually allowing her to take the reins. She doesn’t think it’s her place. Phillip can tell through tentative touches of lithe hands, hesitation in her actions. It _is_ her place. She’s at the top of the world every night in every show. There’s no reason for it to be any different in his tent. He gives her control, and he gives up his.

She had surprised him this morning, telling him _all_ about what she planned to do to him tonight. Ever more confident, and he’d been an ultimate combination of both proud and distracted by the ache in his groin.

“If you’ve been waiting that long,” Anne says. Her voice is quiet, and her breath is on his face. He tries to stretch up to capture her mouth. She pulls back that fraction of an inch so he can’t, and her hand settles along his cheek. Fingertips adjust the smooth, silk fabric tied securely over his eyes, and she continues, “surely you can wait a bit longer.”

He doesn’t know if the noise that leaves his lips comes out as a whine or a groan. It doesn’t matter. He reaches forward, for her, fingers along her hair and face and to the swell of a breast. He catches a nipple between his fingers, and she kisses him. Phillip moans, and arches up into her body. He thinks he’s desperate.

He knows he is. Just as he has been since the day he’d met her. Not only in this way, but in every way, in every sense only she can inspire in him. Phillip loves it. He loves _her._

“Anne–” he gasps, and grips both hands against her thighs. “Annie–”

She rakes a hand through his hair, gentle, slow, frustratingly so. She kisses him the same way and he thinks it’s absolutely sinful, and that he _adores_ it, and loathes it at the same time. She rocks her hips into his and Phillip is certain he is going to _combust_.

He can’t see her face, but he hears her laugh and that’s almost prize enough. _Almost._ The true prize will come later, whenever she decides to stop _teasing him_ –

(as if he doesn’t want it. as if they hadn’t planned it. as if he doesn’t enjoy it just as much as she does. as if the payout won’t be _spectacular_ for the both of them.)

“Alright?” she breathes, nuzzling her nose along his. Kisses continue to be peppered along his skin, lips and cheek. That old hesitation and the continual check-in he affords her when the positions are reversed, and he nods enthusiastically, sliding both hands around to her bare ass. _“Phillip.”_

He grins. “I’m doin’ great.”

Another laugh, the press of a searing kiss and the brief tug of his lip between her teeth. “I can tell.”

Her weight disappears partially, his chest and face left horribly bereft from the lack of her closeness. He nearly opens his mouth to complain, and then her hand settles around his cock. He doesn’t get a chance to complain; he thinks he chokes out loud instead, a plea or a curse. Her name, a litany on his lips.

He’ll beg before the night is over. He won’t regret a moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... really want submissive Phillip... like of course they switch up but just him giving himself over to her completely... and at first she's just like "???? wha" but then gradually just... dominating him... and then the soft and pliant cuddles afterwards... aniforkslgr I'm embarrassed
> 
> title from So High by John Legend


End file.
